The Last Septim
by Dark Emperor Fluffy
Summary: Harry discovers his true heritage and where he and his family come from. After finding out that the 'Master of Death' is more than a mere title, he returns to the place of his ancestors wearing an Amulet long thought to have been destroyed. MoD!Harry, Harry/Serana.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This is my first Fanfiction, so please do give me some feedback good or bad i don't mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own The Elder scrolls games.**

* * *

Red.

It was the only thing he saw as he gazed into the gem on his mysterious Amulet, Harry did not what it was, how it came to him or even where it came from the only thing he knew about the mysterious artifact was that it appeared in front of him on his 14th birthday. Simply hovering above him as he lay in bed, the second he grabbed the Amulet it glowed a bright red and after the glow faded as he held it in his hand he knew then and there that it just felt right, as if the Amulet was made for him or he was born for the Amulet. The Amulet felt alive in the palm of his hand he felt it pulsing as if it was a beating heart in tune with his own.

During the events of the Triwizarding tournament he relied on the Amulet many times, when he held it the Amulet gave of a certain power he found that he ran faster, he felt stronger and thought quicker. After a time he decided to show Hermione and eventually let her try it on. The funny thing was is that when she put it on it simply slid off her neck like it was never there and no amount of Sticking charms or other magic would stop the Amulet from Slipping off, they tried several times but it seemed that the only one who could wear the Amulet was Harry which reinforced the idea that it was made for him specifically.

It had been 13 years since Harry had defeated Voldemort and won the Second Wizarding war and in all that time he had not aged a day, as soon as the battle was over he snapped the Elder wand and threw the Resurrection stone into the Black lake and then went to go rest, it was when he woke up the next day that he realized that something was wrong as beside him on the bed was a fully mended Elder wand. The Resurrection stone had also returned to him it was at that point that He, Hermione and Ron started to look into the items and any and all references to the Hallows.

It took the trio 5 years to come to the colcusion that the strange title 'Master of Death' which was gained through being the master of all three of the Deathly Hallows was not a mere title and should be taken quite literally. After those 5 years Harry realized that his friends had started to look a little older than they did when they fought Voldemort and yet noticed that he himself did not age a day. Deciding to live in seclusion knowing that in a few years time people would be wondering as to why he had not aged like his friends, he returned to the Ancestral home of the Potters, a Manor located in Wiltshire.

During his time in Wiltshire Harry poured over every Document and article that the Wizarding world had on the subject of Immortality trying to find some way out of his curse, he tried everything he could think of: Blood rituals, Ancient magic, odd Curses and even going so far as to dabble a bit in the dark arts to see if there was a way to end immortality and although there were many Rituals and Ancient objects to stop Immortals and Immortality itself, none of the methods ever worked on Harry, believing that it had to do with the way he gained Immortality and so he turned to the more muggle side of death.

There was not a single thing Harry did not try, he threw himself off of the Empire state building, poisoned himself with some of the worst venoms known to man and even went to the Afghanistan war and got shot a few hundred times, nothing ever changed he simply regrew what body part was lost, or healed the injuries he was inflicted but there was nothing in this world that would kill him and it was agonizing, he eventually gave up knowing that for the rest of his life he would be alone to watch and wait as his friends slowly died and there was nothing he could do about it.

And so Harry turned his attention to the other strange matter of his life, the mysterious Amulet he had no idea about. There were refernces to the Amulet within the Potter library all saying the same thing that it appeared to the oldest surviving Potter once they turned 14, for many months he traced back the Potter line to the point that it reached another Lineage he also knew of, the Peverell line but there were no records of the Amulet before Ignotus Peverell, his ancestor, there were also no more records of anything before Ignotus Peverell about anything and so Harry believed that this was as far back as the records could stretch and that any further was not recorded.

Stumped Harry researched all the books in his personal library about all types of Magic that could tell him more about his Amulet and of any people who had it before Ignotus, Harry eventually stumbled upon the Inheritance Rite test that Gringotts does and it would be able to tell him more about his Family before the Peverells and hopefully more about the Amulet itself.

When he visited the Goblins at Gringotts, they at first denied him before he could get a word out, apparently loosing a dragon they legally owned and causing mass destruction in Gringotts as well as the breaking into and stealing from a vault that was under the goblins protection was not a good way to get into the goblins good graces, he apologized many times and eventually they told him that they would listen to his request. Once he told them what it was that he wanted to do, they grudgingly accepted if only to get him out of gringotts and the Goblin nation as fast as they could. The goblin presiding over the Rite, took a sharp knife and cut Harry's finger, the goblin held his finger over a bowl and allowed 5 droplets of blood to fall into the bowl before he shoved Harry's hand away and started muttering. What it was that he said Harry never knew but out of the bowl some words started to form out of a red smoke.

* * *

 **Inheritance Rite Results**

 **Name: Harry James Potter.**

 **Birthday: July 31st, 1980.**

 **Parents -**

 **Father: James Potter (deceased).**

 **Mother: Lily Potter, née. Evans (deceased).**

 **Heir to:**

 **Potter Line.**

 **Peverell Line.**

 **Semptim dynasty.**

Finally, after Months and months of searching Harry finally had a connection although he did not know what the Septim dynasty was as he had never heard of such a dynasty in both Muggle and Magical history, at least Harry knew what came before the Peverell's Harry spent many Years searching for an Answer to the question of what the hell was the Septim dynasty.

Eventually he had to go and ask Hermione to help him, something of which he was loathe to do, not because he did not like Hermione no it was more to do with the fact that he did not wish to see her looking as she did, older and more wiser it reminded him of the fact that each day she got closer and closer to death and he did not. He knew at this point he was absolutely obsessed with the Amulet, what it was and what it could possibly do and that it was not healthy to keep going but something in his gut told him he needed to keep going.

It took many years even after that for both Hermione and him to find any solid lead to the Septim dynasty and even that was just a single location, here in England called Fort Uriel a place that Muggles did not know about and that Magicals were weary of. Deciding that it would be better to leave for the fort in the Morning Harry went to sleep his dreams filled with Large four Armed beings and a great Dragon seemingly made out of fire as well as a word, just a single word ' _Septim_ '.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter nor do i own The Elder scrolls games.**

* * *

Harry arrived at the the Location of where Fort Uriel was only to find the fort in rubble and the surrounding Forest having grown over the fort itself, Moss and tree's scattered the pathway to the main entrance which was a old wooden double door, The walls and columns supporting what must have been the upper level had crumbled to pieces and large stone blocks littered the courtyard. Harry walked up to the doors and pushed them open, entering the fort using the light of the already burning torches Harry traveled down a large corridor which had many side rooms, There were no surprises in the old Fort no one had taken up residence and there were no traps. Harry Continued down the corridor looking into all of the rooms which turned out to be mostly bedrooms before he stumbled upon the last room at the end of the corridor, The last room was a large area filled with many tables and chairs as well as old plates, knifes and forks, Figuring that this must have been the Dining room harry noticed two doors leading out of the room.

After investigating the first room Harry concluded that it was the old kitchen as many old pots and pans littered the, deciding that there was nothing interesting in the Kitchen Harry moved on to the second door. Opening the second door Harry saw a Large room and was immediately taken aback by the room as it was completely different from the first, The first thing Harry noticed upon entering the room was that the lighting had changed, what was once bright orange flames on old torches had changed to a vivid purple brazier. There were many of them scattered around the room lighting the place up, the second thing Harry noticed was that this room was very different from the rest being more personalized than the others which were filled with a simple bed and bedside table as well as a dresser.

No, this was very different indeed, the room was much larger than the others and was filled with a large library as well as a desk and many books scattered around the place making it look as rather homely and as if it was truly lived in. Harry picked up some of the books and flicked through them noting that many of them were in a different language but were not unreadable to him while some were an older form of English. Noticing for the first time since he entered the room that there was another door at the end of the room, he went over and opened it and found something odd in the room, the room seemed to be a large bedroom but that was not what was odd about the room, nor was it the fact that the food in the room looked perfectly preserved. No, the true odd thing about the room was the skeleton lying in the Bed with his hand on top of a book which from what he could glimpse of the title said in the odd Language he somehow knew to read was 'Journal of Martin Septim'

"Septim" he said out loud to himself

The word kept echoing through his mind as if he should know what it meant, as if it was something that belonged to him, he knew that he was a descendant of the Septim dynasty he also knew that this man had the last name of Septim but that was all he knew. When Harry first heard the word it felt like it should have a great deal of power but saying it out loud to himself he felt nothing, quietly he went over to the skeleton and move his hand out of the way so he could gain access to the book, Taking the book back to the library and siting himself down on one of the chairs near the fire Harry started to read.

' _3E 433 I have Arrived in a strange place, the last thing I remember is shattering the Amulet of Kings to become an Avatar of Akatosh and yet as I feel around my Neck I can feel the Amulet whole again and I am not dead, which is what I was expecting after joining with the gods. I am alive yet I am certainly not in the Imperial city nor am I anywhere I recognize. When I woke up I was in a forest and could see a large city on the horizon, It was not until I got closer that I realized that its architecture was nothing like anything seen on Tamriel nor were the people inside the city in fact the race of people seemed to be something akin to that of an Imperial but spoke an entirely different language. Casting a simple translation spell on myself I found the closest Inn and paid for a full night with the a few Septims I had on me, although the Innkeeper told me that although it was not an Accepted currency he would accept it because the coin was solid gold._

 _I was Awoken to the feeling of a blade against my neck I looked up and saw a man, He asked me who I was and what I was doing here and so I answered his questions and told him how I got here, although I must admit I must have gotten the Translation spell wrong as it seems to have mistranslated my name incorrectly in what should have been this lands translation of the Tamrielic 'Martin' came out as 'Merlin', quite surprisingly introduced himself as Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot the castle where I was currently staying_.'

' _3E 454 It has currently been 21 Years since I have came to Earth, even now I do not know why I am here although I have learn't much during my time in Camelot I studied the Earthen magic which was greatly different than that of Tamriel, where as in Tamriel we call upon Magicka from Aetherius and divide it into many different schools of Magic, Here on Earth the Magic is gathered from a Magical core inside of all Magical beings even Humans. During my time in Camelot Arthur sent me to a Magical School by the name of Hogwarts and while I was much older than those usually sent to Hogwarts they taught me all the same, the Sorting hat which sorted students into diffent Houses sorted me into Slytherin, of which my Head of House Salazar Slytherin was very happy about. After graduating from Hogwarts I went on to Discover as much about Earth magic as I could eventually Arthur asked me to become his personal Magician to which I accepted._

 _Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father was assassinated a couple of days ago and yesterday was Arthur's coronation and ascension to his throne, I helped him prepare for it knowing the burdens of leading a country and that even if it was for a short while i was the Emperor of Tamriel. I have found myself starting to forget about all about Tamriel and my time as the 'Emperor who never wanted to be Emperor' and instead I have immersed myself in being Merlin, the Great Magician._ '

' _3E 457 It has happened, I have married a lovely woman and have had 2 children. My wife's name is Caelia our two children are Richard and Gareth they are both only a year old but having children I was faced with the decision of what to do with the Amulet, For the past 24 years I have always worn it since it came into my possession. it was a couple of months ago that I decided what I would do with the Amulet, I gathered some of my Wizarding friends and together we used a ritual that would make the Amulet appear in front of my next direct descendant once they reached the age of 14 although I also added into it a spell that would send it back to Tamriel if there were no more of the Septim bloodline._

 _I have also created a magical chest Which can only be unlocked with the Amulet of Kings I plan to put all of my possession in the chest and ensure that only those of my descendants can access due to the fact that I am seen in the Wizarding community as quite powerful and there are many people who would like to get their hands on my belongings.'_

' _3E 489 So once again the I must once again face war, although this time it is not against the Daedra nor any non human force. No, this time it is my old friend Morgana Le Fey who wages war against us it seems that in my old age I did not see the signs of anger and jealousy on her face nor did I ever see the signs of her descent into the darker side of magic I am ashamed to say that i did not notice the signs and now because of my misjudgment Camelot is paying the price._

 _It was a couple of days ago that Morgana was defeated although at a great cost, Arthur died in the final battle and now his son has succeeded him, the same with my son Gareth succeeding me and becoming the Court Magician when i stepped down after the war, I left Camelot and traveled for a bit before finally settling down and building my own fort which I named Fort Uriel in honor of my father_ '

' _3E 496 The time is close now, it is nearly my time to move on, my wife Caelia died 2 years ago, my sons still visit although I am an old man now and do not usually move from my bedroom or the library in fact in these last few years I have been thinking of my home, Tamriel and if it would be possible to return there. It is my personal belief that if one were to Aparate as the Wizards call it while having spilled their own blood on the Amulet of Kings it should be possible._

 _Our blood is special due to it being linked to the Amulet of Kings and the Amulet has its own Power, even now I can feel it pulsing in time with my own heartbeat, unfortunately I believe that it would be a one way trip. I plan to try this Theory tomorrow and Return to Tamriel where i can die in peace._ '

' _That's the last entry._ ' Harry thought ' _He must have died before he could try it._ ' Harry looked down at the Amulet and said "So the Amulet of Kings is what you're called, an appropriate name" The Amulet glowed and he felt a pulse of magic in response.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I have not abandoned this. I just have very irregular update times.**

 **Mattcun: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Would be a good sentence to add however the due to Martin becoming the Avatar of Akatosh and then freezing inside of the stone, which i assume is still there. The Dragonfires do not need to be lit again, thanks to part of Akatosh's power being sealed inside of the stone dragon.**

 **Revan55: Thanks, chapter length is as it is due to just beginning out, it may lengthen or i may just have a thousand chapters or so once i finish it.**

 **Blaze1992: No Harry will not become the Dragonborn, they will travel together for a bit but he will mainly be doing his own thing.**

 **Alex2909: Thanks.**

 **Hikari Nova: Thanks.**

 **Samhain Otsutsuki: Thank you.**

 **Master DK: Thank you.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate: you are correct, the only timeline that makes sense is Skyrim 4E201, as we don't really have anything on ES6, as for Emperor Titus Mede II is currently Emperor.**

 **M: Sounds good.**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks, update times will be irregular as i am quite busy.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the comments, like i said above Updates will be irregular and may be close together or quite far apart, although i will not abandon this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own The Elder scrolls games.**

* * *

Harry was conflicted.

On one hand there was the fact that based upon what he had read of the other books in the library this Tamriel sounded like an amazing place full of different magics and adventure, but on the other hand it also sounded from what he read as having been in a turmoil with its own war against another race of people, quite possibly alien, Added on to this fact was the additional information he received with a name like the Amulet of Kings as well as the fact that he was a part of the Septim Dynasty and quite possible the last of the Septims he did not know what kind of welcome he would receive if he went if any at all.

He knew for a fact that he did not want this 'Ruby throne' that was mentioned in the books nor did he ever want to become emperor, he also did not want to leave the Earth behind but knew that someday he would have to, it had been 13 years since he was shoved back into the spotlight as 'The-Man-Who-Conquered' and people were beginning to notice things such as the fact that he never aged a day or that he had become a recluse he was wondering if the people of the Wizarding World would begin to think up of more fouler reasons for the questions of 'Where does he go?' and 'Why does he not age?'.

Lately he had started hearing rumors to answer these questions such as _'Did you know during the war he was bitten by a vampire?'_ , or _'I heard that he is using dark magic to extend his life'._ These were never really voiced but he knew they were thinking about it, Harry knew that it was time to go, The question remained though ' _should he move to a different country or leave the Earth entirely?_ '. Harry had returned to his own home in Wiltshire and was currently sitting down by the fireplace contemplating that very question.

He knew that if he left England for a different country he would have to start from scratch, a new name, new home, new job it would not really be starting over. No, instead it would be more like hiding himself within a cocoon, Never really letting anyone in or getting close to anyone for fear that they would recognize him or that he would loose them.

But unlike the other option if he left the Earth entirely, he would be heading for a world he had only read about with no way of knowing exactly what was in store for him over there. However he knew he would not have to hide nor be afraid to let people in as he knew from what he read that there were far more races of vary differences as well as many that lived a life much longer than that of a ordinary human. The other thing he had going for him if he left for Tamriel was the fact that he would not have to start from scratch, knowing he belonged to the Septim dynasty, oh he knew that at least a thousand years had passed since his ancestor left and there would more than likely be an entirely new ruler in his place. But as always, names have power.

If what he read was true then it was likely that he was the last of the Septims and while no longer possessing the title 'Emperor' he knew that he would still be considered a noble family, especially if he went wearing the Amulet of Kings which from what he read was quite symbolic as well as having the power to light the dragonfire in the temple of one which he was told was what kept out the Daedra, the alien race that was invading out, Although Martin speculated that there would be no need to light the fire anymore due to him shattering the Amulet and becoming the Avatar of Akatosh, he believed that the reason the Amulet was still whole was that Akatosh had mended it, not that hard to do when the main gem was formed from your own blood.

Either way he decided he would sleep on the issue and figure out what to do in the morning, before this however there was still the matter of his ancestor, who was nothing but bones on the bed. But this was Martin Septim, the progenitor of the Potter line and Merlin himself, he deserved better than to simply be left on the bed, so using the his wand he levitated the bones and set them outside where he then built a funeral pyre. After Laying the bones on the pyre he ignited it with a simple **_'Incendio'_** and watched it burn and as those who came before him would say when they saw a site like this it was _'a Funeral fit for a King'_.

Leaving the fort was hard for Harry due to what it represented. it was the home of the Potter family, Even though it was so old it was kept in good shape due to the magic's Martin had cast upon the fort, just outside of the old fort were 9 statues forming a horseshoe shape. Knowing from Martin's books that these were the Nine Divines that most people on Tamriel worshiped other wise known as the Aedra the counter opposite to the Daedric princes of Oblivion one of which Mehrunes Dagon who's realm was the one the oblivion gates opened up to back in the ending of the Third Era when Martin broke the Amulet of Kings to transform himself into an avatar of Akatosh to defeat the Daedric Prince.

He looked at them and instantly knew which statue represented the correct Divine it was Built for he supposed it was the amulet of kings working its magic and filling his head with the information that he needed, considering that it was a Divine artifact he doubted that the Information was in-accurate, in the middle of the horseshoe was Akatosh, the dragon god of time at either of his Sides was Arkay the god of life and death and Dibella the goddess of beauty.

Next to those two was Julianos the god of wisdom, who Harry knew was the god that the blind monk's worshiped, based upon the books that Harry had read the blind monks were the keeper's of the Elder Scroll's, some of Tamriel's most magical artifact's. Something which Harry was very interested in, next to Dibella was Kynareth the goddess of air and was seen by those on Tamriel as the embodiment of nature itself.

Just down from her statue was one of the statues that Harry had the most connection to the Man-God Talos, the only one who the Amulet did not give Information on, which was not a surprise due to the Amulet being made before Tiber Septim ascended to godhood, who according to the legends was once known as Tiber Septim, one of the Few Dragonborn that were ever known to the world and a direct ancestor to both Harry and the Septim line.

Harry had reservation's about being related to a god, though whether Tiber Septim truly ascended into godhood was something Harry truly doubted. Harry knew that Talos or Tiber Septim was still an incredible ancestor to have god or not, having conquered all of Tamriel and creating the Third Era as well as putting the Septim line on the throne, Tamriel's god of war whether having truly been Tiber Septim or not was still a fearsome being.

Across from Talos was the god Harry respected the most Zenithar, the god of work, commerce and trade, next to Zenithar was Mara, the goddess of love and the one who was generally associated with fertility and often would the people of Tamriel get married in a temple dedicated to her, or in front of a statue of her to hopefully bless their marriage. Directly across from her was the last god on the list Stendarr, the god of mercy and justice and he is often who the average law abiding citizen looks to when faced with choices that usually lead down the criminal path.

Harry offered a prayer to each of them and suddenly felt himself get lighter and feel stronger, realizing that they had blessed him. Harry went back to his home to go and get a good night's sleep and to hopefully try to figure out his predicament and find an answer to his question.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the over capitalization, it's a habit of mine that I am trying to break, at just over 3K it is my largest chapter yet, like i have said i am trying to lengthen them.**

 **Shiridan: Like I said above, trying to work on that, thank you though.**

 **Dzerx: Correct and he will.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate: Ahhh, I like how you think, yes I was thinking the same thing.**

 **Alex2909: Yup should be pretty soon.**

 **M: No, as we know for a fact that the abilities of the Dragonborn given to them by Akatosh, and we do not know if they are not genetic. Although you are correct that there is dragon blood within the Septim line as it is what allows them to wear the Amulet of Kings. Also since I have not really fleshed The Dragonborn out in this story, he could be good or bad, depending on how I want the story to go, and it has been stated that it is incredibly rare for more than one dragonborn to exist at one time. Thanks for the idea's though.**

 **NakedFury: Yeah, sorry about that, like I said above I am Working on that.**

 **FuZzvKiNgZz: Shit, did not even realize I was not doing it, just went back and fixed that, thank you for pointing that out, you are also correct about King Arthur, though to be fair it is my first Fanfiction and many writer's also encounter this problem.**

 **Also to your second review: No, I am not doing it purposefully, most of the time I am completely unaware i am doing it until I go over it and find something capitalized when it should not be, am currently working on my chapter length and am getting better at it as this is the longest chapter i have made so far and yes, that is exactly why I chose Serana as she is probably my favorite character in Skyrim.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Elder Scroll's games.**

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, even after all this time, the instincts that were bred into him after being on the run from Voldemort for a year, had never really left him and so he awoke with the Elder wand in his hand while scanning the room looking for any threats. He, of course found none and so got up before casting a quick **_'Tempus'_** which revealed that it was currently 6:30 in the morning, after getting up and ready, Harry had decided that before he should do anything regarding his move, he should first find this chest that Martin mentioned in his Journal.

He knew that it was incredibly unlikely that it was in Gringott's for the same reason the Septim family did not have a Gringott's vault, because the bank was established centuries after the death of Martin and by that time the Septim line had integrated itself into the Peverell family, everyone forgetting Martin Septim in favor of his more well known name Merlin, leaving the Septim dynasty and Merlin disconnected to those few that did not know the truth. So then, that left places that were magical in nature but were old enough to have existed when the chest was made, Harry had searched Fort Uriel but found nothing there when he was there last. True, it could have been in a hidden compartment or secret hallway that he did not know about, but Harry doubted it due to the fact that it could only be opened by those of the Septim family that wore the Amulet of Kings, so there really was no need of other protections other than those against time itself.

Month's went by with no luck and the Wizarding world was starting to get restless, finally after all these years of peace it seemed that war was on the horizon, that is if the situation could be diffused. Which, knowing the rest of the Wizarding world it would most likely not, it seemed that in his absence people had begun to move back to the old tradition's. Pureblood bigotry and plain racism was running rampant in the Wizarding world, and it seemed that unlike the last time, there was no Dark Lord or a more sinister motive behind this. No, this was merely history repeating itself, it seemed as if the Muggle-born wizards and witch's had had enough of all of the treatment that they had suffered through the numerous years, from being oppressed in the years before the 20th century, to the fear of Grindelwald's attacks, to the outright hatred that Voldemort and his follower had had on the First generation magical's, and now after all this time, the magical community of Britain seemed to be slipping into their old ways.

Plainly put, they had had enough, it looked like the Wizarding World was truly broken, for if history has taught us anything, it is that a person can only be oppressed so far, before they fight back. It seemed that for what was probably the millionth time in history, Revolution was in the air. Their demands were simple but far reaching and they would more than likely be ignored due to the stupidity of the Wizarding war. 'Stop' that was it, but in that one word was so much more unsaid and so much more demanded of the Wizarding community. Stop the racism, the wars, the hurt, the job loss, the utter bigotry. One in ten Muggleborn ever actually get a job here in the Wizarding world, most of those are in the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic, doing jobs nobody else wants, and only one in fifty of those ever actually makes it above that station. Most simply left and returned to the Muggle world, finding themselves too old to go to school and no qualification for a University or a proper job, but the pay would be better than those at the Ministry.

Of course, the Ministry was using one of their most popular way's of trying to gain supporters and more power, by humiliating and insulting muggleborn's in the daily prophet, the pureblood's and some half-blood's were lapping this up, unfortunately the ministry did not seem to have changed on this front and so their actual fact checking was left up to the imagination of the writings, which only lead to completely innocent muggleborn's to be cast out, only driving them further into the arms of the revolutionist's. The Ministry also did not seem to get the fact that this was probably their worst idea yet, as not only did it send more people to the opposition it also showed exactly how outnumbered they were, since a lot of pureblood houses had been extinguished during the Wizarding war's and most Half-Blood's had a muggle-born mother or father, not exactly making them wish for a more 'cleaner' people with having to force their parents into what most likely be subjugation if the revolution was lost.

The Ministry trying to give off a show of power had ousted Kingsly in favor of a more 'Pro-Pureblood' Minister claiming Kingsly to be too much of a 'Mud-Lover', one of the new terms that had popped up throughout the time that Harry had been away, and now it seemed that the new Minister, a Mr. Julian Genus had called Harry to the Ministry to try and show that the 'Man-Who-Conquered' was on their side, of course Harry had ignored all such summons, not bothering to even reply to the idiot who was in charge. He was much too busy searching through his list of Magical locations for the chest, although personally based upon what he had seen, Harry welcomed the Revolution. At long last it seemed change was just around the corner, although if the ministry had anything to say about it, that corner would be bloody and would have a lot of bodies lying around it before the end, preferably those of muggleborns.

Harry had gone through the list he had made of exactly where the chest could be and was currently at the last place that he could think of to look for it, and it was the last place on the list for a reason, despite the fact that it the was probably the most likely place on the list as to where the chest could be, it was also the place Harry did not want to visit the most.

Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry looked nothing like it did when he was last here, all the smashed windows and broken broken walls had been fixed and looked as though it had never been damaged in the first place, the signs of war and carnage no longer existed and there was no hateful spellfire in the air, and yet, there was a tension at Hogwarts, a silence that simply was not there when he was studying there, Harry assumed that the major reason for such tension was the current actions of the Ministry and the new faction of muggle-born's, while seemingly bright and beautiful it had a dark tint to the air, almost like that of Snape's reign as headmaster here.

Harry was hurrying through the school trying to not be noticed as it would bring unwanted attention on the fact that he was both here, and that he had not aged a day since the last time he was here, the student's would not recognize him, but he knew that the teacher's and painting's would, and that if the painting's recognized him they would tell the Headmaster, Professor Mcgonagal had retired not a year earlier and the current headmaster was the ever excitable Professor Flitwick, who he knew would be instantly recognize him on site, let alone if he spoke, whether he showed his face or not.

While doing his best to avoid being seen, Harry could not help but notice the little things that had somehow not changed at all during his time as a student here. Despite having gone through a large battle and a whole new generation of wizards and witches, Simple things like how the tables in the Great Hall were still seperated into the four houses, and passing through the Hall, reminded Harry of all the times he himself had sat there and ate his meals, got his post delivered and talked to his friends, the small simple things that he once took for granted. Now though, his friends had Aged, gotten maried and moved on.

Yet, he remained, Harry knew it would be inevitable that he would eventualy end up burying his friends and then looking at their graves a centurary later and not having aged a day. It was why he needed to leave, to get away from this life. Tearing himself away from his memories and the nostalgia of being back in Hogwart's, he kept moving, knowing exactly where he was going and where he hoped he would find the chest.

On the seventh floor of Hogwarts was the secret room of requirement, walking past the part of the wall where he knew from all the times he had come here that the door emerged from thinking in his head 'I need to find Martin's chest', three times he did so and after the last a door opened in the same section of the wall it always did. Harry walked inside, not knowing what he would find, but hoping that he would find the chest of Martin Septim.  
Harry entered and there it was, an Oaken chest that had a steel trim, centering on what looked like the lock, all that there was of the lock was a diamond shape, an incision into the metal that would the Amulet of Kings would fit perfectly into it.

Harry assumed that the chest had been moved here after Martin had died, whoever had moved it had assumed that Fort Uriel was not a safe place for the chest. Harry noticed that inlaid into the steel trim were runes, these he assumed were what kept it safe from damage or only opening to the Amulet, although he was no rune master so he could be wrong. Taking the Amulet off of his neck he pushed it gem first into the lock, suddenly the runes lit up a bright red colour, the same colour that the Amulet always lit up whenever it did, then Harry heard a click and the glow died down, kneeling down to take the Amulet out of the lock he then opened the lid of the chest and looked inside.

At first Harry thought that there was nothing inside of it, since all he could see was darkness but then Harry realized that he could not see the bottom either, thankful that he had not come all this way for nothing, casting a **_Lumos Maxima_** to see exactly how far down it went. He watched the light progress down the chest until it had gone so far that he could not even see it so far, after seeing how far down it actually went Harry only had one thought on his mind, 'Well Gryfindor's charge forward', and stepped into the chest, and let go allowing himself to drop down as far as he needed to go.

* * *

 ** _"Aresto Momentum"_** he cried as he fell, suddenly feeling the spell work its magic on his body, slowing his body down to a much safer and much more preferred rate of descension. Once again loving the absolute usefulness of magic, he waited patiently as it seemed to go on and on forever with no end, until finaly he had landed on a stone floor, he must have gone down at least a mile and what he found was incredible. There were were no doors, no walls or rooms as he had expected, but piles, lots and lots of piles of everything, thousands upon thousands of different magical items were stored in a corner, what looked like millions of some sort of gold coin's were piled in another but what really grabbed Harrys attention was the object in the at the end of the room, it was what looked like a magical staff.

Though this staff was had a design that was neither new nor old, rather it looked as if it was from something out of this world, which Harry supposed was true, to Harry it was just beautiful. It was wooden in design, and from the look of it the wood was Iroko, a red looking wood from africa and had the same thickness from end to end and yet at the head of the staff was a jewel, although the harry supposed it was once beautiful the gem now looked dull as if it had a dead look to it, that was when something amazing happened suddenly the Elder wand flew from Harrys hand and seemed to merge with the staff, right where his hand had been holding it.

The Jewel at the head light up a magnificently deep purple color before dimming the glow, but never stopping it, gone was the jewel Harry had not looked twice at. In its place was a gemstone that seemed almost alive and singing with power, he assumed that all it needed was a magical spark to bring it back to its former glory although it stood out a mile away, as if sensing his thoughts the staff suddenly shrunk and kept doing so until it was no larger than the Elder Wand had been at 15 inches and although it was still glowing madly never dimming it seemed to have become less noticeable.

Harry looked around the room for anything else that was interesting, and that was where he saw it, one of the many thing's that had been the reason for the fact that harry had originally sought after the chest for. The ancient armor of Tiber Septim himself, which martin had worn into the battle that destroyed the main gate and allowed the Hero of Kvatch to gather the great sigil stone needed to stop Mankar Camoran, like his ancestor before him Harry was sure that it held great magical properties as he could feel its power from here.

Much like his ancestor before him, he knew while the armor was indeed incredibly powerful it was however not the power that he felt coming from it almost as if it was calling to him, from Martin's earlier journals that he had read when he had the chance he knew that it was the blood of Tiber Septim that called out to him. The blood of a Divine, it was something that Martin had detailed in his journal when he was preparing the ritual for the Hero of Kvatch to go to Paradise and bring home the Amulet of Kings.

It was just further proof of Tiber Septim's ascension to godhood, but like Martin Harry needed the blood to get to somewhere, if he chose that pathway the blood of Tiber Septim should be powerful enough to teleport himself into Tamriel, knowing that Martin's theory was sound but he would rather not risk it if his blood was not powerful enough and like his own Tiber Septim's blood was also linked to the Amulet of Kings.

Although Martin needed other items to open a portal to another Dimension, Harry did not as much of that was took help keep the portal open and stabilized while the hero of kvatch went in, he however was not trying to send anyone other than himself to another Dimension, and he was not trying to hold open a way for him to get back, Harry would decide at a later date as to what he should do.

Like before Harry knew that he would have to leave Hogwarts the same way he came in, while also being discreet would be that much harder wearing such armor, for it was indeed both noticeable and extremely beautiful. It was a combination of what looked like Gold, something the Tamrielic people called Ebony and Steel, and seemed enchanted in an incredible number of different way's, Harry was actually surprised that Tiber Septim was dead with all the enchantments that were placed upon it.

Not only would he be a walking, talking goldmine, anyone with enough magical talent would feel the power on it from at least a mile away, which was just about everyone in Hogwarts, so giving it a last look he went to the exit and pointed his staff turned wand at the floor and said _**"Ascendio"**_ , incredibly he flew out of the chest within seconds, it seemed that he was far more in tune with the staff than he had ever been with both the Elder wand and his Holly and Phoenix feather, casting the shrinking charm on the chest he turned around and headed for the door.


End file.
